Problem: A purple jacket costs $$27$, which is $9$ times as much as a yellow sweatshirt costs. How much does the yellow sweatshirt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the purple jacket is a multiple of the cost of the yellow sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$27 \div 9$ $$27 \div 9 = $3$ A yellow sweatshirt costs $$3$.